As such, a known electronic device is one in which a MEMS substrate having a MEMS structure, a CMOS substrate having an integrated circuit that controls the MEMS structure, and a bonding section that bonds the MEMS substrate and the CMOS substrate together and seals the same are provided and in which the two substrates are bonded together to be packaged (see Patent Document 1). The bonding section is constituted of a bonding projection part provided to project from the MEMS substrate and a eutectic alloy deposited on the bonding projection part. Further, the MEMS substrate and the CMOS substrate are bonded together in such a way that the bonding surface of the bonding projection part and the bonding surface of the CMOS substrate are eutectically bonded together with the eutectic alloy.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 481328